


Love the One You're With

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance hits someone and ends up in jail with Elena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the One You're With

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** Love the One You're With  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Lance/Elena  
**Word Count:** 567  
**Trope:** Forced Proximity  
**Summary:** Lance hits someone and ends up in jail with Elena  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

 

"This is your fault." Elena sat on the metal cot in a gold evening gown. She held up her shoe to show Lance the broken heel. "These are going to cost a fortune to fix."

"Just buy new ones." Lance paced the length of the dirty cell. He looked out of place in his tuxedo.

"That would cost even more." Elena said. "What were you thinking when you punched that man?"

"I was defending your honor." Lance said. "He was leering at you." 

"Bloody good that did. We are in a cell and we probably won't even be missed." Elena sighed. "I don't even know why we were going to that wedding in the first place. She's your ex and he's mine. We should have just stayed home and watched the telly." 

"Where is the guard?" Lance stopped pacing and went to the door. Guard!!

"Lance he's ignoring you because you called him an arse." Elena said. "I guess we are going to starve." 

Lance turned around and glared at her. 

"I think you punched that man because you were angry that Gwen was getting married." Elena theorized. "To Arthur Not you."

"It was over years ago between us." Lance started to pace again. He stopped and looked at Elena. "I wasn't the one who kicked him in the arse when he was down. I think you're not over Arthur yet." 

Elena shrugged. "Perhaps so." 

Lance started pacing again then stopped and looked at her. "You still love Arthur?"

"Just as much as you still love Gwen." Elena said. "Why are we together? Is it just because we can't have the ones we truly love?"

Lance frowned. "We have not been very honest with our feelings, have we?" 

"Do you have feeling for me?" Elena asked. 

"Yes I do." Lance sat down next to her on the cot. "But she is still with me." 

Elena nodded. "I see." 

"I'm sorry." Lance hung his head. 

"Don't be. I'm just as guilty." Elena stood up and started pacing barefoot. 

"It seems we have not been fair to each other." Lance said. "Maybe we should take a break from each other." 

"We should take a break from love all together from the sounds of it." Elena looked out the door. "Guard!!"

"Now he's ignoring us both." Lance sighed. 

It was Elena's turn to glare at Lance. "Maybe we should just sit quietly until someone comes for us." 

"Everyone is at the wedding. No one will come until morning." Lance said. "We should just get comfortable." 

Elena sat back down. "Lance, I'm sorry. I do have feelings for you. Its just ..." 

"I'm not Arthur." Lance said. He took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. "I know." 

Elena leaned back against the wall and put her head on his shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Let's just get some rest."

Lance put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "Good thinking." 

Around midnight the guard came to let them out. Merlin was waiting for them at the front desk. He looked amused. 

"Hello Merlin. Thank you." Elena gave Merlin a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Merlin." Lance smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll repay you. Thank you." 

"Let's just get you both home. You can tell me why you attacked the Minister later." Merlin grinned. 

Elena and Lance looked at each other and laughed. 


End file.
